darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Vannaka
Vannaka (formerly called the combat instructor on Tutorial Island) is a medium-level Slayer master in RuneScape. Vannaka is also one of the NPCs associated with the Varrock Tasks. His mastery in swordsmanship and combat is shown by his high combat level of 146, strength level of 112, and the fact that he wields both a steel two-handed sword and dragon square shield at the same time. According to Duradel, another Slayer Master, Vannaka was once a student of his, and does not wish to challenge him due to his master's great skill. He instructed new players in fighting with a shortsword/wooden shield and a bow back when Tutorial Island was still accessible. Vannaka can be found in Edgeville Dungeon southeast of the wilderness entrance at the slayer master icon . He gives Slayer assignments to members level 40 or higher. He is now one of the few Slayer Masters with no Quest requirements, along with Turael and Mazchna. After completion of the Varrock Tasks, he can change players' Varrock Teleport location between Varrock Square, the south entrance to the Grand Exchange, or to the north Varrock Altar. However, he can only do this in person and not via the NPC Contact spell. To change locations, "Talk to" Vannaka, select "About the Task System", then select "I'd like to change my teleport point." Slayer points After the Smoking Kills quest, players can receive Slayer reward points for completing slayer tasks, based on how many tasks players have accomplished in a row. Completion of a task assigned by Vannaka will grant you: *4 slayer points per normal task *20 for every 10th *60 for every 50th This means that if using Vannaka over the long term, an average of 6.4 points will be granted per task. Assignments Slayer challenge Vannaka will occasionally (or randomly) offer a special task in place of a regular slayer task. The player can decline to take the special task without penalty. If the player accepts the special task, completing the task: * Earns 4000 extra slayer experience. * Earns 14 Slayer reward points, if the player has completed the Smoking Kills quest. * Counts as a task for the player's consecutive task count, which is used for slayer reward points. Vannaka's special task is for the player to bring him one scale from each of the four types of chromatic dragons: * A perfect green dragon scale * A perfect blue dragon scale * A perfect red dragon scale * A perfect black dragon scale Both adult and baby chromatic dragons can drop perfect scales, which are only found while on this special task. It seems that you now always get the scale on the first kill of each type of dragon, and no further will drop when you already have one. Previously, multiple scales of the same type of dragon could be obtained, but extras were destroyed when the task was complete. It may still be possible to obtain multiple scales by killing several dragons before picking up the drops. Note that the challenge is only complete when the scales are given to Vannaka; simply collecting all four scales does not finish the task. Task weighting The percentage chance of getting assigned a given slayer task can be calculated using the formula :: \frac{w}{S} \times 100% where w is the task's weight and S is the sum of all weights for the particular slayer master. Note that the weights of all blocked tasks, as well as tasks toggled off have to be subtracted from the sum S . Preferring a task doubles its chance of being assigned. Trivia * His Strength level (112) was revealed in Postbag from the Hedge 14. The Evolution of Combat's combat level system would make him at least level 174. * Postbag from the Hedge 20 revealed that Vannaka was Duradel's student and had lost while attempting to challenge his master. * In issue 27 of the God Letters, it is revealed that at one point, before he went into exile on tutorial island, Vannaka was a follower of Saradomin. Saradomin states "It is somewhat of a pity that his glory days are behind him, and his self-imposed exile to tutorial island is in place, for I would deeply desire to see him overcome his shame for his past actions, and take up his place at the vanguard of my holy warriors once again." It could be that the 'shame' Saradomin speaks of was Vannaka's defeat at the hands of Duradel, though what made Vannaka leave Saradomin's service and tutor under Duradel in the first place is still unknown. Vannaka was clearly in the army of Saradomin at one point, because Saradomin states he wishes him (Vannaka) to take up his (Vannaka's) place with His (Saradomin's) holy warriors once more. * Vannaka is most well known because of his ability to wield a steel 2h sword, and a dragon sq shield at the same time. This issue was addressed by a player to Saradomin, who replied, "The fearsome Vannaka is one of the strongest warriors to ever grace this world, and as such he has the power to wield what would normally be considered to be a two handed sword single-handedly. This is a strength that most mortals do not possess, and it adds to his fearsome reputation as a great swordsman. It is somewhat of a pity that his glory days are behind him, and his self-imposed exile to tutorial island is in place, for I would deeply desire to see him overcome his shame for his past actions, and take up his place at the vanguard of my holy warriors once again. Perhaps the best we may see of him is his current role as Slayer Master and Combat Instructor, although I suspect his thirst for adventure may bring him back for one last battle, so that he may end his days in glory..." This indicates that Vannaka is a follower of the God of Order. Saradomin also responds, to the player's query of the kind of shield Vannaka wields, "The shield Vannaka wields is the mighty Square Shield of the Dragon, an ancient and powerful artefact possessed only by a few members of this world lucky enough to have found one. He has earnt the right to wield it many times over, and it is something of a trophy for him of past glories." * It is assumed that Vannaka is a member of Legends Guild, because he can wield the Dragon Square Shield. * Vannaka has not received a graphical update for his dragon sq shield. * Vannaka is the only tutor from Tutorial Island to still currently exist in game. *He has a gravestone in the New Varrock graveyard which reads "Vannaka. Valiantly killed a thousand zombies. Died while checking his enchanted gem to see if his assignment was complete." de:Vannaka nl:Vannaka fi:Vannaka Category:Tutors Category:Slayer Category:Varrock Category:NPC Contact characters Category:Saradominists Category:Tutorial Island Category:Edgeville